Talk:Accessories
For me this page is too long. I think that when we start getting up the accessory pages, this should be split up and moved to the item's page in a creation box... Andrealinia970 15:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) i think the best thing that can be done woluld be to have a category for each of the attributes modified, so have like a category hpaccessory, evoaccessory, or something like that... although, soem categories might be small, tht its not needed so perhaps thats not a good idea Akuthia 01:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think we still need this page, so i propose instead of removing say hp accessory altogether, we can have HP accessory table with name stat effect obtained and price and remove required material and disassemble result so that each row won't be more then 2 lines. The reason being if say you are looking for the next upgrade and got no idea what it is called then you will have a hard time finding it in category page where you have to go into each individual page and see whats likely be the next upgrade. I think visually it will be a lot better with the tables. If the page still turn out too big, then we can have a page for each section, as in HP accessory/AP accessory/STR accessory etc. And the Accessory page will be a general reference point. Sarmu 14:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) We have no need for this page anymore. All the information is on the items individual page. It's not even complete here and it's really pointless having the information here and on the items page. We have categories are Accessories and such and (I don't know if you noticed) but all the Bracelets have HP benefits while all the necklaces have Mystic resistance. Can I delete these as I go along? I noticed someone added the bracelets back in. Also, the item's page will inform people of the next upgrade. we don't have an upgrade page for the weapons or anything so I don't feel we need one for this. Andrea 21:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sarmu's got a point though, the average user isn't going to want to know about an item he's already got and can check in his inventory. He wants to know what the next best one is. ::How about links to the next two best on each page? Example on Deluxe Bracelet. ::That's the final purpose that this page serves and once that's covered (one way or another) on the items page, I'll agree that it can be deleted. ::Ferret37 22:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC). ::::Well the reason I suggest this is because yesterday I just simply want to know a list of available bracers with their name in order of weakest to strongest. What I'm trying to find out is the name of bracers from weakest to strongest and their effect, I actually want to compare it to the Japanese guide too see if a soldier will take any bracer or selected bracer Sarmu 23:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I've created a completed small version http://lastremnant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Accessories&oldid=15031, the size is not too bad, It will be useful as an overview of accessory Sarmu 23:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) it's not perfect by far but how able something more like that... just an actual list. That way, we're not over-running any of the information. The cost, effects etc. can be found on the items page but the HP value (which really determines the strength of the bracelets in this instance) is still available. So you can look for the particular HP value you want, and then determine the differences between them at a later stage. I really loathe to have too much duplicate data and putting it in the items page wouldn't work as they may want to skip a HP value (ie, 5 to 15 instead of 10)Andrea 23:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well I think it's about balance between the 2 pages, see Soldiers_Tier_1 and Combat_Arts, you wouldn't want to go individual page just if you just want to see simple things. But they can go into individual page if they want to know more. For monsters/consumables is ok because usually you already knows the name before you search. As with accessory, price should go to individual page, effect should be also included on this page, where to obtain should included in this page also IMO. On the individual page, we can add additional info of dropped by section. So that the individual page won't have a sense of all duplicate data. But what I think best is in the Accessories page we should make it look like Soldiers, for a general description of each type of accessories, eg Bracelet will usually increase your maximum HP values and a link to page Bracelets, which will then list of all bracelets with a table Name, Bonus, Effect, Obtained Sarmu 00:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) There really isn't enough information on each bracelet to warrant something like that though... There is literally the name, the effect, the bonus that they give, disassemble and how to obtain it. If you put all that on a generic page it makes the individual pages redundant. Are we also planning on making the weapons page have something similar as well? I think that whatever we decide to apply to accessories on this matter should also relate to weapons as people will have a similar problem in finding the next best weapon. Andrea 00:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I quite like what you doing now, looks a lot better then couple minutes ago, so maybe forget what I said in previous post Sarmu 00:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: Do you think there's enough information to find what you want upgrade wise? We could add in the effect that each bracelet has if that would be helpful. Andrea 00:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't think too much detail is necessary, we just want a general "better than/worse than" table. I was thinking something like this (obviously the colour is wrong - just playing around at the moment).Ferret37 00:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: That's really pretty. Would it is possible to have three (or two) side by side to minimise length - we could get rid of the headers - and fill up the width of the page? Andrea 00:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) lol hopelly this time works, I tried to post this 3 times already... Effect in this case is not that important, people are more interested in +hp% then effect, unless you put in a table which effect can easily be included, then we don't really need it here. For weapon page, I think a upgrade path, from None->Combat->Warrior's->etc is good enough I don't think people are interested in exact atk value for most of the weapons, but rather whats next or what should I upgrade if I want the ultimate version. Sarmu 01:01, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking 2 across, but could probably be three - have to see how the other tables turn out. ::A weapons version would be much more complicated because of the way the upgrade tree branches and loops back on itself (and intertwines with other branches) - then there's the tiers of weapons that all upgrade into each other. I don't like anyone's chances of putting that on an easy-to-read table! ::Ferret37 01:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC). Also the according to JP guide, for HP list, there should be 4 x 5%, 5 x 10%, 3 x 15%, 3 x 20%, 4 x 25%, 4 x 30%, 4 x 35%, 2 x 40%. And finally DLC will have a 50% Sarmu 11:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. I'll try to find a decent colour tonight and set up a generic table that'll work with all accessories.Ferret37 11:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: Ok, that'll teach me to look at the article before talking about it. Looks like Andrea has it pretty much under control. Still going to try for a better colour though... ::: I set up a generic layout of what we have bracelet wise. Not sure if it would be worth creating a template to use that actually has two side by side or just putting all the code on this page. Perhaps a yellow colour would work for a scheme? :::Andrea 16:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Edit: Sarmu, is that guide just for the bracelets that are created? Because we have 4 x 15%'s but not all of those are created, some are just bought. :::Editing the Edit: I tried to put the info into a template. I think the layout still needs some work (help appreciated!) but I managed to do the general gist of what I was aiming for. ::::I'll double check tonight when I get home, it should list all of the items Sarmu 22:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) yea there 4x 15% in the guide instead of 3 Sarmu 10:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) * Somebody want to help me out adding Trinkets and Garments to the accessories page? And a lot of the items need their own entries (like Leanan Sidhe's Devotion). I'll do as much as I can tonight but can't get to it through the day, but I added the first couple Trinkets. PHJF 17:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Adding Accessories I got a bit of free time this afternoon, I'll help out adding some accessories too. I'll start with Greaves and go from there. I'll put disassemble results for all the ones that I have enough components for. There is a few that I lack some components I've never found once on my 3 plays through, but I can create all of them spare 4 or 5 items so it'll help. Edit: How's greaves looking now :) If there are any others you guys want to add that can be bought from stores, feel free to. I'm back at the beginning of the game so don't have to access to anywhere besides Elysion, Celelapalais and Athlum so far! Edit2: All greave accessories created at Smithing Shop are added to top table, in data table and pages created for the missing ones with info. :Since there are some changes to this page and new editors so I'll start the discussion again on layout. I still like the table format at the bottom of the page, however I think there only need to be 4 column, Name, Stat, Effect and Obtained. The price, required material and disassemble result will be on individual page. The Price and Required Materials will also be added to a customization shop once we have one. The top part of this page which I don't like can go. :As to greaves, it seems all good, only suggestion I have is that Effect should link to effect page at least, if possible link to the actual effect. Other then that, if item is disassembled into only 2 items, the third one should have '-' for consistance with other weapon and shield pages. Sarmu 10:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Alright cool, so all Morale Up etc are effect then? That's good to know wasn't sure how to do it, just picked it up as I went along. All Rings are done, couple I didn't have components for that i've never found in 3 games. Others all good. All Trinkets are done too, and for the Hex bag items I put them all under Trinkets cause I didn;t know where else to put them! Mikeyakame 10:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: She's looking much better now, linked them all with Effect properly, fixed up the mistakes left by others too. Still got main accessory pages to do though tomorrow. Mikeyakame 10:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I pretty much finished the top table for you along with all the individual pages. I think neither of these tables are any good though, the top one lacks information and the bottom one is too bulky. I'd go with the earlier suggestion of 4 columns only, i might start that somewhere. The only accessory that i think to exist that does not have a page yet is the Soul Earring (from Earring Recipe 6). Also, some of the accessories i can't get yet (and thus can't disassemble either), so some of the pages lack didassembly, description, sell price, or all of the above. I added stub to these and removed it from all the rest.Drake178 02:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) New Tables I replaced the old tables with new ones i've created, let me know if i missed anything. Drake178 07:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I have to say it looks much better and easy to reference too. Is the list complete? It seems we have a page for every accessory too Sarmu 11:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's nice. Comprehensive, and not too information-heavy. We like. Ferret37 12:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Also I was looking at Earring Recipes, there is a Soul Earring missing Sarmu 14:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Proper Term I'm not sure what term we should use on few things, recipe and ingame help http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/8206/mg1717.jpg,http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7390/mg1649.jpg etc So we have Obviously we have problem with the category Gem since it's already taken by components, so which name we should use? Also on a side note, the ingame description of Gems sounded like it is referring to Garments Sarmu 14:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I expanded your table to include the ingame item descriptions and the base accessory to make the question even more interesting. Currently the categories are based on the ingame help, apart from Gems (which i tried to correct only to realize the category is already in use for components), and Garments (which don't have a help). These categories were taken from the item descriptions. The problem is that if you look at the first 3 columns of the table thats all information taken from the game and is already inconsistent with itself. As for the table being complete, if you ask whether all our pages on accessories are linked into it then yes, it is. But if you ask if all the accessories in the game are up here then no, there is at least one accessory (Earring Recipe 6) that does not have a page yet, mainly because i'm not far enough into the game's story to get the recipe so it shows up in the workshop, thus i don't know anything about it besides its name. Drake178 14:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I've just found some missing accessory, Belt: 5% STR Sowrd +2, 8% STR Katana +5, Necklaces: Mystic Resist +4 Poison Defense +4, Earring: Soul Earring Physical Resist +5, so 4 in total Sarmu 15:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Haven't seen any of them in the workshop yet, if you want to create the pages i'll add them to my watchlist (all the other 42 incomplete ones are on it) and fill them out as i come across them. Drake178 15:57, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Also i didn't list rare drops as sources to keep the table minimalistic so everything fits in a single row, it's fine having them there (although i'd not fight Namul Niram over and over for a Triumph Belt), but i think we should avoid using line breaks if we can. Drake178 16:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I've removed drop from table, both belt are found, the missing Necklace is created using one of the Idol Fragment, so likely called Idol Necklace or something to that extent, It gives +4 mystic resist and +4 poison defense, also another one is soul earring it give no other bonus besides physical resist +5. Also i'm not sure how they are ordered if they have the same stats so feel free to change Sarmu 16:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: They are pretty much ordered by my personal opinion of worst to best at the time of the ordering (within the same stat gain group at least), which is why it's all sortable :D Drake178 16:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Ok I decided to add Idol Necklace to the table but still need to confirm the item name as well as if it's Poison Defense or Venom Defense Sarmu 16:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Alpaca Belt The Alpaca Belt requires 3 Sash recipe 3s to make, and is thus impossible to make on the XBOX unless another source for this recipe is found. It is a trade good in Syvonne's in Elysion, where you can buy one with high enough trade rank, but only a single one. Drake178 10:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) In-depth questions about Accessories Hi. Thanks alot for the guide. It really helps. I'm really suck in programming, so please kindly answer these questions about acsessories: 1. I've learned that the silence immunity of Flachonelle affects all union. So how about another parameters, for example Physical or Mystic resistance? Are they affecting the union or the character equipping them only? 2. Are the effects cumulative? Let me set an extreme example : Gabriel is wearing Hinnah's Earring while equipped with Shielding Bluesteel & Shielding Soulshield. Does the Physical Resistance boost to +15 or remain +5? 3. Let's say I put Khrynia & Baulson together in a union. If Baulson wears a Wyrmcharm, will Khrynia get +5 boosts in her Item Arts too? 4. Why does the guide mention that some accessories like Milton's Kerchief has +5 Combat Arts boost when the in-game information doesn't mention anything about it? Is it really true? Thanks alot before. --Hitam Kelam (talk) 10:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Hitam Kelam :# Depends on the Effect. Some affect the entire union, some only the unit. Resistance is only for the unit in this case. :# Yes, most effects can be stacked. That example isn't that extreme (just a +45% physical resistance). If you want extreme, this would be it: Legendary Axeman (Axe+15%), 2xMight Splitter (2xCombat Arts+15%), 2xBlack Belt (2xAxe+15%, 2xDual Wield+15%), Trident III (Combat Arts+10%) -> 15+30+30+30+10 = +115% damage. The game caps at +100% damage, not including extra hits. For Mystics: 2xRunic Scythe (MA+30%), Thaumaturge (MA+25%) or Rank3~4 Mystic Skill classes (Skill+30%), 2xLudope's Mask (2xMA+15%), Formation III (Skill+20%/MA+15%) -> min: +130%, max: +140%. :# No. :# Yes. Not all effects can be listed in the Effects box in-game. : Zephyr (talk) 19:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for the answers. And especially for the quick response. :-) (y) Just finished the normal mode & have been playing the hard mode for some time. Wards, Shards & Lotions were impossible to get a hold so early so I really want Rush to have them now. Answer #2 was just crazy & I'm really tempted to try it. Makes me worry about the mystic defense, though. Moreover I'm on PC platform & planning for 5 unions (Jager, Rush, Torgal, Emmy & Pagus as leaders) so I don't like the idea of not putting Snowblind into use. But I really appreciate your help though. Looking forward to be able to contribute something for this guide. :-) --Hitam Kelam (talk) 06:46, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : If you're going to use Snowblind, you should know that only Roberto, Young or Rush will be able to use it. Rush is arguably the best choice for the RWA because of its mystic nature, but Arcana can get the job done faster and more reliably. It's fun to use if you can get it to pop up though. : The stacking, and its limits, was something I found out completely by accident while doing some damage tests. I had tried to pile on as many boosts as possible, then noticed that it was capping at +100% normal damage. Was very noticeable with the mystic setup. It's not exactly practical, but it's fun if you're willing to invest in it. I wouldn't be too concerned about mystic damage. As long as you're not dropping INT and/or M.DEF too much, it shouldn't be much of an issue. Even then, it's really only the union-targeting and battlefield arts from select enemies (eg: Ludope) that you have to look out for. : Rush makes one of the best support units in the game because of his access to those Skills (and others). Wyngale comes close, surprisingly, but he's a little tricky to use right. Zephyr (talk) 07:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) What Into Which Hi again, it's been a long time. I'm amazed on how most people pay less attention to this subject, since I found it quite tricky. (or is it simply just me being an amateur? lol) Anyway, I've been progressing with the Hard mode for some time now & have found more interesting things. Hopefully they will contribute something for this Wiki, if nothing else. But I really need your confirmation whether my conclusions are true or not, so please help me out. I've learned that requested Remnant accessories' emplacements may fill in either slot1 or 2. They always fill an empty slot first. If both are occupied, then the cheaper one will be replaced. So far,it happened to me on Wonder Bangle, Heartache & Liafort cases. However it seems Garments don't work this way : they always fill a certain slot, even if it's already occupied. Yesterday I made Combat-focused Torgal fill his slot1 with a Milton's Kerchief then replaced it with a Monocle of Guiding, even though slot2 was still empty. (And that sucks, since I want them both in his inventory) But I have yet to find out whether all Garments work the same way and which ones fill the slot1 & which ones fill the other. What concerns me most today is the Rubber Shawl: I really want Gabriel to have one. But what focus should he take? And which slot will it be? As for trinkets, I've made Baulson to take Mystic-focus at BR9 and he later asked a Dwarf's Gratitude to fill in his slot2 (pls note that his slot1 has already occupied with a Damascene Bracelet). And that's all my experience with trinkets, since I'm not very fond of them. And finally - I know this is out of the subject so please excuse me - my Iridis never upgrade his weapon into Lance of Longinus. Why is that so? --Hitam Kelam (talk) 09:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Rubber Shawl is a combat-focused equip. A lot of garments will go into the STR+ slot. The Accessory Requests page should answer a few of your questions. It's not really the type of accessory that you should watch out for (Garment, Bracelet, etc). It's the request type. The Stole of Grating is a garment type equip and yet it will go into the Mys Res slot. : As for Iridis, he needs to be Combat focused, which requires you to use a lot of normal attacks or CAs. If you've used them enough, then he'll change his focus upon entering a town and will display the new items. Zephyr (talk) 12:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. What items will go into which slot is a subject that confuses me alot because there's no information about it in this wiki at all (I'm talking about garments & trinkets here, since other types are already well-covered). Make a mistake and you will never see a desired item filling into an appointed character's inventory. From your answer I'm assuming that most garments fill into slot1 (the upper one) with some exceptions. What unknown to me is what those exceptions would be. You've already mentioned the Stole of Grating above. While I've experienced that Linen Knit - of which should be a combat-type - went into slot2 (the lower one) instead. Well, are there another exceptions? --Hitam Kelam (talk) 13:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Linen Knit going into slot 2 is normal since it's considered Phys Res item, not STR+. It's still a combat focused accessory. Combat = STR+/Phys Res. Mystic = INT+/Mys Res. Balance = HP+/AP+ or HP+/SPD+. Can sometimes be swapped, but it doesn't have much bearing on the unit (does give a chance for something like STR+/HP+ if you fiddle with units a little bit). Usually seen with units that have mystic type growth. The page I just linked you answers your questions of where each accessory will go. Garments and Trinkets will go in whichever slot their request type is and are not bound to just Slot 1 or Slot 2. Just look down the "Accessory Type" column and you'll see that there are exceptions everywhere but HP (and AP, but that's only Blocter). Zephyr (talk) 15:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC)